In packet-based communication systems, such as communication systems in accordance with the Multimedia over Coaxial Alliance (MoCA) specification, the performance of short data packets is worse than the performance of long data packets. Short data packets do not perform as well as large data packets due to the large proportion of preamble overhead to the actual packet payload.
Accordingly, an improved system and method for data transmission in OFDM networks is desirable.